Caduceus Staff
healing per second |range=15 |radius= |duration=until manually disconnected, or 2 seconds after blocked |secdname=Damage-boosting Beam |secdtype=Ally-targeting buff beam |secdeffect=+30% damage dealt |secdrange=15 |secdradius= |secdduration=until manually disconnected, or 2 seconds after blocked |description=Mercy engages one of two beams that connect to an ally. By maintaining the beams, she can either restore that ally's health or increase the amount of damage they deal. |switchkey= or , , |primkey= , , |secdkey= , , }} Details Mercy's Caduceus Staff grants a teammate either healing or damage boosting. She can change to Caduceus Staff from Caduceus Blaster by pressing button 1 (or mouse-scrolling). Primary fire projects a yellow beam that heals the target at the rate of 50 HP per second. Secondary fire projects a blue beam that grants the target a 30% increase to their damage output. Both beams will tether onto the target. The target's name and health will be immediately displayed below the crosshairs. Regardless of which direction Mercy is facing, the beam will stay locked on the target. As long as its target is within 15-meter range and there are no solid objects obstructing the beam. The beam will, however, remain locked on for 2 seconds before cutting out. Within that 2 seconds, if the connection is established again by staying within the range and line-of-sight, the ability will not be disrupted. During Valkyrie, the beams have their range doubled and will chain to all teammates within 10 meters of the beam's target, provided they are within line-of-sight. The effects of the beams remain the same, and will not change based on how many teammates the beam is chained to; teammates will still receive 50 healing per second or a 30% damage boost. Because the calculation for damage happens when a projectile or hitscan is fired, Mercy is only able to successfully boost her teammate by tethering her secondary beam to her teammates when their attacks are fired, not when the attacks connect. Mercy cannot target to boost or heal any objects such as turrets, Teleporters, Shield Generators, RIP-Tires, Superchargers, etc. However, she can boost the attack of other objects which are created by abilities by boosting its owner. For example, she cannot boost Torbjörn's turrets by tether onto Torbjörn, while she can boost the effect of a Venom Mine by boosting Widowmaker. Mercy is able to fill her ultimate charge from both healing and damage boosting. However, she cannot build her ultimate charge if she boosts heroes who are attacking themselves, Mei's Ice Wall, barriers, etc. In the Game Options, Mercy has two options that affect her Caduceus Staff: *'Toggle Beam Connection': When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the staff between 2 beams. Otherwise, the button must be held. **When Toggle Beam Connection disabled, players can cancel the ability be releasing the button. **When Toggle Beam Connection enabled, players can cancel the ability by either changing to other beam or looking in another direction without any teammate and clicking the button again. The beam can also be canceled by using Quick Melee. *'Beam Sensitivity': Adjust the sensitivity of Caduceus Staff's targeting. The less value it is, the closer the distance between crosshair and the teammates has to be for tethering a beam. Trivia *The Biotic Stream of the Caduceus Staff greatly enhances natural reflexes and healing processes.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.54 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References pl:Kaduceusz zh:天使之杖